1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to dedusting compositions. More particularly, such embodiments relate to dedusting compositions for reducing dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open top railcars transporting coal lose anywhere from about 2 wt % to about 5 wt % of the coal load due to fugitive dust loss during transit. Not only does this loss of coal represent both an economic loss and an environmental contamination issue, particularly for rail lines adjacent populated areas, but the collection of coal dust on train tracks is also believed to contribute to train derailments. Thus, ways for reducing the erosion and loss of coal from railcars during transit has long been a focus in the industry.
Over the years, a variety of materials and/or methods have been used and/or considered for reducing the level of fugitive dust associated with the handling of coal. One method involves placing a cover over each rail car, but such an approach is both time consuming and expensive, making covers an uneconomical option. Another approach is to spray water onto the top of each rail car, but after a relatively short time this method becomes ineffective due to evaporation of the water and other factors. A third approach has been to spray a binder solution onto the top of each rail car, but this approach also has undesired results. For example, once the binder solutions dry a tacky layer develops. Overspray onto the sides of the rail cars is inevitable and the tackiness of the dried binder solutions cause an undesired buildup of dirt, dust, coal, and other material on the outside of the rail cars. This buildup must be removed and the frequent cleaning of the rail cars is time consuming, expensive, and, as such, uneconomical.
There is a need, therefore, for improved methods for reducing the formation of fugitive dust, such as from coal transported in open rail cars, while also reducing or eliminating buildup on the rail cars due to tackiness of the dried binder solution.